The Day Lighting Struck
by AutumnBoze00
Summary: Yami and Girl/Boy Yugi-its my yugioh version of kampfer ok i'll fill you in kampfer...im sorry i real don't want to explain kampfer how about this its a anime and i saw it as an abridged but i also saw it as a real version.so injoy
1. Episode 1

Episode one:Yugi's appearance

1:00am and yugi awoke as a girl and screaming because his was born as a guy.

kampfer abridged opening lyrces

**_its a story about a guy who turns into a girl but its not Rama it kampfer abridged bonk! _**

**__**i own the story and that's it

* * *

><p>yugi: ahh! what, ah ah a...<p>

{Would you shut up}

yugi: hu wha.I know its not yami or grandpa because there not here so...{hey over here} ahh a talking stuffed animal now i know im dreaming**{****NO YOUR NOT}** then how do you explain this{oh right your a boy right heres the thing your a kampfer so your going to be a girl worrier}(N/A ok yugi is a boy he changes into a girl did not know if i tipped it right or not)yugi:whats this kampfer and what are you{i told you already your a worrier off to fright other girls i call them reds the best way to call you as the magic girl of fireballs also your on the blue team you see the bracelet when it glows you transform into a girl oh and i'm your well lets just say i'm your guild and thats all oh and theres more of you so ya}yugi was happy that yami and he or her grandpa was in Egypt for..yugi was out of hes or hers(me:you now what screw it when yugi is kampfer its girl,her,she,was what to the story blah blah blah oh ok) then yugi was out of her thoughts when she heard/hey yugi i'm home and are you beater not be cheating behind my back cause i header what you said that you were happy that i was in Egypt and its made me sadder then before because i missed you so for your punishment i will love you until i get words out of you/ _**pow**_ the door to yugi's room sung open. yami saw something that made him bleed from the noise with the darkest shaded of blush on his face pulse he felled backwards and : was mad he did that because he would not do that for the boy me(AKA yugi and yami are boyfriend and boyfriend.)yugi went downstairs to her grandpa who was in the shop setting up and i had a feeling that grandpa would...yugi thoughts were cut off by her : yugi tell why are you a girl._thinking yugi: wow he real does have eyes on the back of his head._Yugi: go to the kitchen i have to go get the story teller_so yugi brings the stuffed animal and with one hour of explaining every little detail yugi got tired and her grandpa and the stuffed animal were rambling about every thing under the sun so yugi got up and left. when yugi got up stairs she saw her lover still on the floor to her room so she got a wet wash cloth and wiped the blood away from his noise bleed and picked him up and drag him into the bedroom ,lade on the deb and covered him up then put the wash cloth away finally she closed the door cut the lights got to the bed got under the covers and yami kissed then said goodnight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END OF EPISODE ONE...<strong>_


	2. Episode 2

Episode one:Yugi's appearance

1:00am and yugi awoke as a girl and screaming because his was born as a guy.

kampfer abridged opening lyrces

**_its a story about a guy who turns into a girl but its not Rama it kampfer abridged bonk! _**

i own the story and that's it

* * *

><p>yugi: ahh! what, ah ah a...<p>

{Would you shut up}

yugi: hu wha.I know its not yami or grandpa because there not here so...{hey over here} ahh a talking stuffed animal now i know im dreaming**{****NO YOUR NOT}** then how do you explain this{oh right your a boy right heres the thing your a kampfer so your going to be a girl worrier}(N/A ok yugi is a boy he changes into a girl did not know if i tipped it right or not)yugi:whats this kampfer and what are you{i told you already your a worrier off to fright other girls i call them reds the best way to call you as the magic girl of fireballs also your on the blue team you see the bracelet when it glows you transform into a girl oh and i'm your well lets just say i'm your guild and thats all oh and theres more of you so ya}yugi was happy that yami and he or her grandpa was in Egypt for..yugi was out of hes or hers(me:you now what screw it when yugi is kampfer its girl,her,she, well any way back to the story blah blah blah oh ok) then yugi was out of her thoughts when she heard/hey yugi i'm home and are you beater not be cheating behind my back cause i header what you said that you were happy that i was in Egypt and its made me sadder then before because i missed you so for your punishment i will love you until i get words out of you/ _**pow**_ the door to yugi's room sung open. yami saw something that made him bleed from the noise with the darkest shaded of blush on his face pulse he felled backwards and fainted-yugi was mad because Yami didn't do that when her when she was a .(AKA yugi and yami are boyfriend and boyfriend.)yugi went downstairs to her grandpa who was in the shop setting up and i had a feeling that grandpa would...yugi thoughts were cut off by her : yugi tell why are you a girl._thinking yugi: wow he real does have eyes on the back of his head._Yugi: go to the kitchen i have to go get the story teller_so yugi brings the stuffed animal and with one hour of explaining every little detail yugi got tired and her grandpa and the stuffed animal were rambling about every thing under the sun so yugi got up and left. when yugi got up stairs she saw her lover still on the floor to her room so she got a wet wash cloth and wiped the blood away from his noise bleed and picked him up and drag him into the bedroom ,lade on the deb and covered him up then put the wash cloth away finally she closed the door cut the lights got to the bed got under the covers and yami kissed then said goodnight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END OF EPISODE ONE...<strong>_


End file.
